


THE SHIELD PREFERENCE: Swimming Lessons

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [112]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By @rromanovvomg can you do a blurb or headcanons for the shield (individually) teaching you how to swim?WARNINGS: Fluff, water.A/N: links to master list and requesting are in the bio. Requests are always welcome. I prob got a few things wrong, I remember half the things when I had swimming lessons, but that was a long time ago. I did look some of this up, also don’t learn to swim in a beach if you are a beginner. Also hope you like this!
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	THE SHIELD PREFERENCE: Swimming Lessons

  * [Originally posted by rocknrolleigns](https://tmblr.co/Z3cume2HlzGiq)

* * *

**DEAN:**

_-Dean found out you couldn’t swim when he picked you up and chucked you into the deep end of the pool.  
_ _-“Stop tanning and swim with me.” He exclaimed, jumping in with you while you gasped for air trying to stay afloat.  
_ _-“What’s wrong? Please tell me you don’t know how to swim?” Dean asked.  
_ _-“Yes.” You shrieked, struggling to swim to the side of the pool.  
_ _-“Oh…” he spoke, then started to laugh, as you finally made it to the  
_ _-“Where are you going?” Dean asked, as he noticed you struggling to get out of the pool.  
_ _-“Away from you.” you grumbled, once you got out of the pool glaring and Dean and exiting the pool, leaving him alone.  
_ _-“Come on baby don’t be like that.” Dean called out.  
_ _-Dean felt bad after that, also it didn’t help that you gave him the silent treatment and when you didn’t give him the cold shoulder you were claiming you could have died. So he decided to teach you how to swim.  
_ _-Of course you were hesitant at first but finally gave in.  
_ _-Dean’s ideal place to teach you how to swim was a beach.  
_ _-“A beach Dean, really, that is the worst place to teach me to swim, people drown in beaches.” you whined, making Dean roll his eyes.  
_ _-“You can also drown in pools, rivers, drain storms and creeks, creeks are the worst one, trust me, babe, you are in good hands.” Dean spoke, grabbing a hold of your hand.  
_ _-Dean would take you into the water until it gets to your hips.  
_ _-Dean reassuring you that he won’t let you drown or drift off into the deep big ocean.  
_ _-Dean instructing you to grab his shoulders and put your face in the water and blow bubbles.  
_ _-Doing that a couple of times then moving onto the next step.  
_ _-Which is floating.  
_ _-Dean holding your back as you float.  
_ _-“Try to relax, close your eyes.” Dean ordered you closed your eyes, controlling your breathing.  
_ _-Dean slowly letting go of your back which makes you panic.  
_ _-“It’s okay, I’m right here.” He cooed, clinging onto him.  
_ _-“You don’t have me, you let go of me, I don’t like this we should have gone to the pool.”  
_ _-“Y/n, I’m not going to let you drown, let’s try this again and then go onto the next step which is swimming.” Dean spoke,  
_ _-“No, I want to go home.” You whined, burrowing your head into Dean’s neck. Dean let out a chuckle.  
_ _-After about five minutes of Dean reassuring you that everything is fine and he has got you.  
_ _-Mastering floating. Which Dean gives you praise.  
_ _-Moving onto the swimming part, which makes you nervous.  
_ _-Dean comforting you again, telling you to put your hands on his shoulders as guidance since you’s didn’t bring a kickboard with you’s.  
_ _-Dean praising you again, gradually using your arms while still holding onto his shoulders Dean moving back.  
_ _-Finally letting go of Dean and swimming by yourself, doing a little lap towards Dean.  
_ _-Wrapping your arms and legs around him once you reached him.  
_ _-Dean kissing you repeatedly on the lips.  
_ _-“I knew you could do it, I am so proud of you.” he beamed.  
_ _-“Thank you, baby, though we should have practiced in a pool.” You spoke.  
_ _-“Pools are disgusting, so many germs.” Dean grumbled, as his hands rested below your ass.  
_ _-“Germaphobe.” You mumbled.  
_ _-“Hey, I heard that.” Dean grumbled._

**SETH:**

_-Seth couldn’t help but laugh when you told him you wanted him to teach you how to swim, of course, that earned him a punch in the stomach._

_-“Why would I teach you how to swim? Don’t you already know how to?” Seth asked, through his laughter._

_-“Well, no and stop laughing at me you jerk.” You grumbled, punching him hard in the stomach, which made him stop laughing._

_-He felt bad for laughing so later that day he decided to teach you how to swim in his swimming pool._

_-“What could you possibly want Seth? To mock me some more.” You grumbled as he dragged you outside his house and to his pool._

_\- “I feel bad for laughing at you, so I decided to teach you how to swim, plus it helps you have a hot swimming teacher to help you.” He spoke opening the pool gate. You rolled your eyes at the last part he said._

_-“Fine, let me get dressed into my bikini.” you sighed, turning around and opening the gate lock._

_-“Wear the red one.” He called out._

_\- When you come back Seth was in the pool._

_-“Every time you complete a step you get a kiss from me.” Seth spoke._

_-“Okay.” you hummed, as you safely got into the water._

_-Starting off in the shallow end first to get comfortable with the water then progressing into the deep end._

_\- Seth encouraging you a lot._

_\- Moving onto breathing underwater, and blowing bubbles while holding onto the side of the pool. Doing that until you feel comfortable to move onto the next step._

_\- Seth kissing you on the lips when you complete that task._

_-Seth asking if you are okay to move onto the next step which is floating, which you say yes._

_\- Putting your feet onto the wall of the pool while holding onto the side of it, leaning back and then pushing yourself off the wall._

_-Seth helping you out a bit until you get comfortable keeping yourself afloat without his help._

_-Floating for about 30 seconds before Seth kissed you again, claiming you did a good job._

_\- Seth grabbed a kickboard for you for guidance._

_\- Seth encouraging you some more as you use the kickboard to do one lap. Kicking your legs in the scissoring motion._

_\- Seth kissing you again once you finished one lap._

_\- Doing another lap with the kickboard, but this time using your arms, holding the kickboard in front of you and lifting one arm off the kickboard and through the water, rotating your head to the side to breathe._

_-Seth kissing you again once again._

_\- Doing a few laps of the pool without the kickboard._

_-Seth hoisting you up as you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist._

_\- Both of you getting excited._

_-Thanking him for teaching you how to swim._

_-“Want me to teach you how to do a backflip into the water?” Seth asked, getting excited as he held onto you._

_-“I suppose.” You answered him making him let out a squeal of excitement._

_\- “Actually before we do that let’s kiss under water.” Seth beamed, sinking the both of you into the water, pressing his mouth against yours as your hands unwrapped around his neck grabbing a hold of the side of his face…_

**ROMAN:**

_-“Ro, can you teach me how to swim” you asked him quietly, roman looked up at you, as you played with the string of your bikini bottoms nervously._

_-“Course, let me go get the kickboard, some and goggles from the garage then we can get started.” he spoke, leaning closer to you and kissing your forehead then getting up._

_-When Roman came back you stood up seeing him with a pool noodle, a kickboard, two googles, and floaties. You gave him a questionable look when he handed you the floaties._

_-“You can never be too careful, I don’t want my baby girl drowning.” Roman spoke._

_\- Roman gets in the pool first, then you._

_\- Getting comfortable with the water before he actually teaches you._

_\- Roman teaching you how to tread in water._

_-Whenever you try and take them off Roman scolds you._

_\- Eventually, you take them off for the swimming part._

_\- Roman starting you off by doing breathing techniques. Breathing underwater for a few seconds then coming back up for air. Of course, he would be by your side._

_\- Roman basically helping you with every step, holding you._

_\- Which you call him out on._

_\- “What can’t I guide you? I don’t want my baby girl drowning on me.” He spoke._

_\- Roman praising you a lot, saying “That’s my baby girl.” Or “that’s it baby girl you are doing an amazing job.”_

_\- You would be ready to move to the next step which is floating but Roman disagrees, so you end up practicing that for about a minute or so until Roman moves onto floating._

_\- Roman not letting you float on your own._

_\- Eventually Roman lets you float on your own, when he is confident enough that you don’t sink, even after all you’re convincing that you are fine._

_-If he does see you sinking he will automatically help you._

_-Gradually you move onto the swimming part with the kickboard._

_-Roman instructing you on how to use it._

_-Holding it in front of you straight, while kicking your legs straight in a scissors motion, while rotating your head to the side to breathe. swimming to Roman._

_\- Doing a few laps of that, until Roman moves onto the next step, which is doing strokes with your arms, swimming to Roman._

_-Finally getting rid of the kickboard and swimming to Roman._

_\- Asking him if you can do laps, which he isn’t too fond of._

_\- “Not yet baby girl, we will do that another day.” He responded, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him until you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around the back of his neck._

_-“I’m proud of you.” He beamed, kissing you passionately._





End file.
